


I'm Sorry

by oneblacksheep



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Hannibal Lecter, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffity fluff fluff FLUFF, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snuggling, Tickling, but not for long, crackish?, ok, please don't kill me with words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will annoys Hannibal, Hannibal feels bad about how he handled the situation and makes it up through cuddles and kisses and fluff stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

"Today was long, and I missed you a lot." Will said as he nibbled on Hannibal's ear, sitting behind him.

Hannibal kept quiet as he sat on the end of their bed, reading on his iPad.   
Will tried again.

"I reeeeeaaaaallllyyyy missed you today, Hanni." The younger man whispered, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders, nuzzling his face between Hannibal's neck and shoulder. He started kissing the taut skin there, licking it and doing anything to get Hannibal's attention.

"Will, please stop and let me finish reading." Hannibal quietly asked of the man. Will wouldn't have it.

The younger man began poking at Hannibal's sides, an action that would normally make his lover squirm and give in, but now the older man uncomfortably shifted on the bed. "William, since you refuse to quit I will be in my study reading." Hannibal began to get up, but Will latched on to his sleeve, "Awe, please stay here Hanni, please? It's been such a long day and I just want to have some fun with you tonight." the younger man's eyes plead, and his bottom lip quivered a little. Why was Hannibal being so distant all of the sudden?

But the older man only left. Though he did almost change his mind at Will's poked out lip. He knew Will just wanted to play, but he really did want to finish the article. 

Will rolled around on their bed. Warm tears welled at his eyes. He had an episode at the crime scene today, but he didn't tell Hannibal. He was hoping his intuitive lover would understand, but apparently he didn't, or just didn't care. 'That's probably it.' Will thought, besides, who would ever care about him? Obviously Hannibal didn't right now.

He tried to shake off those thoughts, he was just thinking those things because he was tired, and upset, and even felt a little lonely. But it still didn't stop a few tears rolling down. The young man curled into a ball under the covers and turned away from the door, closing his eyes. He felt drained.

"Doctor Lecter?" "Yes, Jack?" Hannibal sounding indifferent at the sudden call from Crawford at nearly nine at night. "Ah, well, today at a crime scene Will, well, he had one of his, 'episodes', he said not to bother you by calling, but I just feel real guilty about not doing anything. I figured it might clear my mind to tell you. I know you don't have your sessions until next Thursday, but maybe tomorrow you could check on him, if it's not too much trouble? He just seemed really upset." 

Jack did not know about Will and Hannibal's relationship yet. 

Hannibal automatically felt guilty, more guilty than Jack could possibly feel. "Thank you agent Crawford, I will be in touch with him very soon, goodbye." His ending of the call might have been better arranged if he wasn't already heading up the stairs to their bedroom.

How could he have been so blind to his young lover's pain. He was frustrated with himself for not paying enough attention. He promised himself to make it up to him.

"William?" The doctor carefully called in their room, already seeing Will's balled form under the blankets in the soft lamp light. 

The younger man didn't stir. Hannibal sighed. He thought he might actually hate himself right now for hurting his Will. He laid down beside the slumbering figure, leaning over to see his face, streaked with tears and flushed from the emotion. That broke his heart. Will was always very emotional after his episodes, how could he have missed it?

The older man began stroking Will's hair absently, figuring out a way to make it up to him. Suddenly Will turned under him, to face him, his eyes still closed, but gently peeping open. Hannibal was momentarily transfixed by Will's tired stare. Now was his opportunity to make it all better.

"I'm sorry about that, Will."   
"It's okay." Came the sleepy reply.   
"No, it's not okay. Jack called..."  
Oh. Will's gaze cast off, his eyes faltering, making him look broken, as if he'd just messed up something. "I'm sorry," He tried to begin, but Hannibal would have none of it. 

"No, Will." Suddenly light kisses were showering Will's face, "No, Hannibal, it's okay, I know this really isn't your thing." Hannibal frowned slightly. "Will, to see a smile return to your face anything becomes my 'thing.'" 

Will held back a small smile, his eyes still looking tired.

"Even cuddles?" He asked, his voice cracking with hopefulness.  
Hannibal only smiled and leaned close to Will's face, and whispered, "Yes, even cuddles, anything for you, my love." then Will felt strong arms wrap around his body, lifting him up on top of Hannibal as they laid under the covers; Hannibal half sitting up with his back to the head board. Will was uneasy at first, but slowly fell into Hannibal's embrace. His face rested at the crook of the older man's neck, while he sat in Hannibal's lap. 

Firm hands began slowly sliding up and down his body. "Would you like to talk about earlier, at the crime scene?" Hannibal asked, his voice warm and soothing in Will's curls. The younger man only shook his head, Hannibal felt his eyelashes graze his neck as he closed his eyes. 

Hannibal gave an innocent little poke to Will's side. "Well then why don't we talk about our plans for tomorrow." Will squirmed at the poke, suppressing a giggle. "What plans?" His voice muffled by Hannibal's neck.

The older man only let out a low chuckle, "I can't tell you."   
It was Will's turn to giggle, "Then why tell me we have plans if you're not going to tell me what they are?" He pulled his head back to look into Hannibal's eyes. The older man only smiled. "Just to mess with you, my dear."

Will narrowed his eyes playfully, "Okay, okay, whatever." He tried to lay back down on Hannibal until a barrage of light pokes and wiggling fingers attacked his sides and stomach. He immediately jumped off of Hannibal, landing on his back near the end of the bed. Between laughs and catching his breath he tried to ask what the doctor was doing but it was too late, Hannibal had already gotten on top of him again. 

He leaned down and nipped at Will's ears, slowly sliding his hands down Will's side, but then returning to the relentless tickling. 

Will's laugh was a beautiful thing. "Hanni-" giggling, "Hanniba- Hanni stop!" Will screamed between breaths without conviction.   
"Make me." Hannibal simply challenged. Hannibal stopped for just a second, just enough to let Will turn them over and begin returning the tickling to his lover. 

Hannibal's laugh was a strange and beautiful thing. But the tables were turned just as quickly as they were flipped.   
In a blink of an eye Will found himself on his back, resting on pillows, staring up at Hannibal, mischief dancing in their eyes.

But Hannibal only leaned down to whisper, "I'm sorry, Will. I will never be so cruel again." Then a tender kiss was placed on Will's smiling lips. "It's okay Hanni, I forgive you."

Hannibal smiled as he leaned down to nuzzle Will's neck, tickling the soft skin there with kisses. Will wrapped his arms around his lover and shifted them both on their sides. Hannibal pulled the large duvet over them and tucked Will to his chest, the younger man curling into him, resting his hands at the light spatter of chest hair there. Hannibal's arms enclosed Will in a warm embrace, after turning out the lamp.

In the darkness, Will kissed Hannibal's chiseled chest, whispering how much he loved him. "I love you baby, so much, always and no matter what." His voice was soft with sleepiness. Hannibal rested his head on Will's in a gentle kiss. "I love you too, sweetheart, more than you could ever know." Sleep wrapped them both and quickly, the only sounds were the intermingled breathing of two lovers, forever and always.


End file.
